Impact
by MonoHell
Summary: My names Josh. I was on a holiday of a lifetime when all of a sudden, things started going badly wrong.
1. Holiday Of A Lifetime  Impact

Impact! (Chapter One - Holiday Of A Lifetime / Impact)

(( Please Note: This Fan Fic started out as a spur of the moment idea, and was written while flying on a plane (Why?) the account is all fictional, but is written as 1st person. This is written with real places, which I have visited recently, and have lived at periodically for a few weeks of every year. Enjoy! Most Events in this story are Fictional, And my character, myself, are copyrighted to myself. WARNING: The Rating may change, as the story progresses, and the may be graphic descriptions. ))

My name's Josh, I'm 21 and I'm from England, and this is my account of a tragic day that happened not to long ago. It had been a long and hot day. The sun still beat down and it was late in the afternoon, about 5:30 and the temperature was incredible, almost 35C. There wasn't a cloud in sight, and the sea reflected the sky as a mirror would reflect an image. The sea was as blue as a sapphire and as tranquil as a mountain retreat, miles away from civilization. The sky was similar, and the sun was like a million candles, shining with the intensity of a new life.

I was on the beach, of course, in sunny Spain, the enthusiasm and elation from the world cup win was still evident, weeks after that historic day. The world cup anthem, 'Waving Flag' was playing at the beach bar and everyone were wearing Spain shirts, in home and away colours, it was as if the beach was a sea of red and blue rather than the sandy bleached yellow colour it normally was.

As I said previously, the day was well over 30C, so I decided I would go for a small swim. I had just walked into the water when a wave hit me, and several other people, knocking a group of paddlers down. The lifeguards were quick to react, quickly picking up life saving equipment and running to our aid. Fortunately they were overprotective and no help was needed, yet it was comforting to know they were there.

After my swim, I returned to my sun bed where I had to recount what had happened to my family (all 10 of them) amusing them and making them laugh at my misfortune, but I knew they meant no harm. I then rested for what felt like several minutes, yet to me it felt like hours.

A while later, we decided to go for drinks. I had a strawberry magnum Milkshake (which I now have a recipe for! bliss!) and that's when, I've decided, things started to take a turn for the worse.

Now at this point I should tell you a little about the beach I was at. I was staying in the Costa Collida, down in the Orrihuella Costa in South Spain. The beach is called La Glea, and where it lacks in width, it makes up for in length. Between one half and a full mile long, about 200 meters wide. Situated on the beach that day, there was close to 500 people, and a beach bar. Behind the beach, there was a large piece of waste ground, upon which some goal posts had been erected for a Sunday league football. On most other days it was used as a car park, holding close to 300 cars. Around the car park, and the beach, there were several tower blocks of apartments and cafés. But anyways, that's the basics, back to my account.

Looking back on it, it was as if I were in a film. The waves grew in strength, causing distress amongst the lifeguards and startling them as to quickly ask for the water sports to be brought to a temporarily halt, and the flags be changed from Green to Amber. Me and my family looked upon this with varied expressions; my little brother was annoyed as he could no longer use his body board and my auntie and grandma were disappointed and went for a coffee. My little cousin and me didn't really care, simply being content with building and destroying sand castles. Everyone else just slept.

It wasn't long before the storm clouds gathered and a breeze picked up, the sea becoming even more wavy, making the lifeguards more edgy. The yellow flags quickly changed to a deep crimson of red and everyone was evacuated from the water and it's edge. The weather continued to worsen and many people decided it was time to leave. I took charge of our family, as I am often allowed to do, due to my good leadership and decided to wait out the storm, knowing it would quickly pass. To some extent, I was correct, although I wish I hadn't been, for what happened next still haunts me to this day. The waves stopped abruptly, and the breeze ceased to blow. The bewildered lifeguards all consulted their radios, fearing a tsunami. Thankfully none came, and the flags were changed back.

I had just returned from getting some drinks when I heard a long drawn out drone. I looked around for the source of the noise, and the world seemed to move in slow motion. I saw several other people turn, all of us instantly noticing the same thing. We all gave a collective gasp, on such a large scale, the sound as chilling as the sight before us. In the next few minutes I spoke several words, "No... it can't be?" I gasped, blinking, hoping my eyes were playing tricks. Unfortunately they weren't. "MOVE! MOVE!" I shouted pointing towards the water, my family looking up, and several others looking at me, I continued to shout.

The lifeguards saw what I meant and started ordering the command in Spanish, the entire beach looking up, and seeing what was happening, quickly converging on the water for safety, the lifeguards and the few of us multi-linguists getting everyone in the water. At present we had minutes to live. As everyone evacuated, an English person spoke to me, they were very scared and alone, the single question was, "Why are we all going into the water?" I was as scared as I sounded, shaking I replied with two words, "Plane... crash...", he turned and ran. Just in time as it turns out.

As myself and the lifeguards ran towards the water, the drone became deafening as the engines broke away from the plane, followed by the wings. They hit a tower block not to far away, and an engine exploded in the car park behind the beach, causing a massive fireball and a earsplitting bang.

Another little note about myself, I am very smart, in the approximate top 10% of all students in the UK, hence forth, my physics and maths are very good, and I'm generally 95% accurate.

So when the wings and engines detached, I knew what would happen to the plane. It was now a gigantic missile, with enough fuel in the hold to consume the beach in a fire ball, and enough shrapnel to hit all 500 or so of us.

I swore but it was lost in the noise, shouting and mouthing the command for everyone to get under the water one last time, myself, and everyone else who was left uncovered dived for protection. Mercifully a wave covered us all, but it was not enough to save us of the sound of a final goodbye, a final breath and a final sight to see.

Impact.


	2. A Wing And A Prayer

Impact! (Chapter Two - A Wing And A Prayer)

(( Please Note: This Fan Fic started out as a spur of the moment idea, and was written while flying on a plane (Why?) the account is all fictional, but is written as 1st person. This is written with real places, which I have visited recently, and have lived at periodically for a few weeks of every year. Enjoy! Most Events in this story are Fictional, And my character, myself, are copyrighted to myself. WARNING: The Rating may change, as the story progresses, and the may be graphic descriptions. ))

Impact.

I wouldn't believe my eyes, or my ears. My brain wouldn't process the fact a plane had crashed. Emotion filled me and I started to cry, not knowing what else to do. For once my brain had failed me, I was alone, looking down on myself, seeing a figure crying, I instantly recognized myself.

I saw a beach, ablaze with fire and oil, pieces of the plane scattered across the beach, everyone else dead apart from those off the plane who were badly wounded, suffering several degree burns and worse. They were howling in pain, roaring the words "Please... save... me..."

I couldn't, my brain told my body to move, but it wouldn't obey, refusing to move even as a trail of kerosene wormed towards me, flame burning down it like a rattlesnake in grass. It soon engulfed me and I felt utterly helpless, knowing that I was going to die. That was until I felt the touch of a body and I came back to reality. I had seen what could happen, and I was determined it wouldn't. My brother was standing up, so I followed suit, seeing the plane half buried, I shook my brothers shoulders, telling him to look after the rest of my family, for I knew I may never see them again.

I was up and running, one thing on my mind, 'SAVE THEM!' I charged towards the plane, ignoring the heat evident on my face and clothes. I looked around just as I reached the plane, and a dozen people had followed me, all chanting the same thing. We knew we had a hard job at hand, and help would take time to arrive. We all gathered quickly, asking each others names, and preferable language. There were 11 of us including myself. They were called Copral John Bridged; a British army trooper from Afghanistan, Adam who was an Aerospace engineer, Shaun, Andrew and Joey all who are Policemen, Peter a professional trainer for athletes, Alfonso a High ranking bodyguard, and James, Alex and Xavi, who were all on a GAP year.

Their faces gathered and as a small plan formed, we advanced. Adam and myself gaining ground towards the plane doors, opening them from the outside, disabling one slide, so we could enter. "Go!" me and Adam shouted as one slide deployed and the other door opened. Xavi, who spoke impeccable Spanish, went and instructed the lifeguards to start evacuating the beach, and clear the rubble of the tower block which had been all but demolished.

With 11 of us we stood a chance, it was small, but it was still a chance. We had hope on our side, and what else is there at times like that than hope?

I was lost in my own thoughts, Adam snapping me out of them just before we boarded the aircraft.

"Josh..." he asked, as I returned to reality, "Yes..." I replied sounding distracted. "This plan, this situation, it's a wing and a prayer." he replied, making me laugh.

I joked back, "Mate, it's more the god that's going to see us through this." He looked confused, so I explained, "It's time to see if someone up there is watching over us, or it's luck, vodka and living on the edge." he laughed and simultaneously we replied, "Personally it's both!"

We were about to climb aboard when the rest of the group converged on us, possibly this would be the last time we ever saw each other again. The last time we saw anyone ever again.


End file.
